


意外

by ZEEEEE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEEEEE/pseuds/ZEEEEE
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harry Potter and Severus Snape, Harry and Severus





	意外

！！！  
等等！他，他什么意思？？！！！  
我原地痴呆两秒钟后脑子才开始转动反复咀嚼他那句话。  
“我的床可以多出一个巨怪的位置。”  
他是.....向我表白吗？！！！！！  
我的ma↘️呀！！！！！！！！有生之年我被斯内普表白了我喜欢他他也喜欢我呜呜呜呜呜呜呜太棒了我是什么人生赢家！！！！！  
斯内普可能是看我没什么反应，他又皱起眉，伸手在我眼前打了个响指：“看来还是我高估巨怪先生的理解能力了，如此简单的句子......”  
我好想鸡叫：“哥哥我可以！！！我太可以了我真的好喜欢你！！”  
我往前走了一步，近了他一些，抬头认真地看着那双如墨漆黑的眸子，“我真的，非常，非常，非常喜欢你。我以为，一直都只是我的一厢情愿......”

说着说着眼泪就不争气流了下来，我哭天抹泪地向斯内普控诉：“你每次嘲讽我的时候我真的好难过，我以为你真的很讨厌我。你都不知道我看你的时候我都不敢让别人看到......”  
斯内普弯下腰，捧住我的脸，半长的黑发垂落在脸旁。我和他的距离如此近，近到我的视线全部集中到他那张帅到惨绝人寰的脸上。  
我认为他是在嫉妒我眼睛大所以低头。  
“我魔药不好，但是我从来没有放弃它，只要有魔药课的那天我必定很晚睡......可，可是，每次我自己都觉得我让你失望了....我有时都不想再喜欢你了你知道吗.......我似乎怎么都追不上你....”  
操，我居然打哭嗝！  
太他妈丢人了！！  
他的手指摩挲着我的脸，轻笑了一下：“那么，感谢我的小巨怪先生没有放弃我。”  
然后我的脸就以肉眼可见的速度烧了起来。  
斯内普歪了下头，凑到我耳边轻声说：“我永远在你身边，不用追。”

心灵暴击！！！！  
斯内普果然深得我心呜呜呜呜呜妈妈他好会啊！！！  
等等，我突然发觉他刚刚那句话有点社情：“我还没表白，你就想着我和你shuì一张床？”  
斯内普的脸以肉眼可见的速度黑了下来：“别以为我不知道你那小脑袋里想的是什么。”  
哈利的脸涨地通红，大声反驳以掩饰自己的心虚：“我不是我没有宁别瞎说！！”

通红的脸显得碧绿的眼睛更纯粹，小孩眼里闪着泪花，眼角的红给那双眼睛平添媚色。

斯内普的喉结滚动了一下。

“哈利，”开口便是沙哑性感的声音，“我爱你。”  
对面的人愣了愣，大概是没想到他这么直白，眼睛眨了眨，嘴角翘的都快飞上去了。哈利一把搂住斯内普的脖子，迫使他弯下腰来直面自己，“我也爱你。”翠绿色的眼睛弯成月牙，里面像是把星空揉碎了的星光闪闪。

不知道是谁先动的口，等哈利反应过来时，两人已经唇齿难分。

斯内普一手托着他的头，一手搂着哈利纤细的腰，将整个人搂进自己的怀里。他的舌头在哈利的口腔里肆意横行，不断挑逗着对方敏感的舌根，搅出啧啧水声。

哈利的脸更红了几分，气喘吁吁地把斯内普推开，一根晶莹的银丝仍藕断丝连地连接着两人，“哈啊，你，你想把我憋死吗？”

“正在尝试。”  
斯内普又吻了上去，这次明显温柔了许多，放缓了速度，慢慢探索这张总是惹恼他的嘴巴。灵活的舌头撩起两人的欲望。  
“去床上。”低沉沙哑的声音染上几分欲望，显得有些迫不及待。  
斯内普将哈利大力扔在床上，趁小巨怪还迷糊的时候便一把脱去他碍事的校袍。哈利扯着斯内普的衣服，“亲我。”碧色的眼睛水波荡漾，被斯内普亲的有些红肿的双唇主动往男人嘴边凑。斯内普不再克制，彻底褪去两人的衣物，再次将哈利搂住，回应着诱人的嘴唇。

年长者的手并不满足于拥抱，一手按着哈利的后颈，一手顺着脊椎沟摸到饱满的后庭。他捏了捏紧致的臀肉，换来对方一声轻叫后坏笑了一下。

斯内普一路向下吻去，轻轻啃咬着白嫩的脖子，近乎虔诚地亲吻哈利的锁骨。

“哈利......”斯内普摸到了哈利的后穴，臀肉紧张地缩了缩，他开始吸吮那两颗挺立的樱桃。“唔啊....”开口便是充满情欲的呻吟，哈利被斯内普吻地软成一滩水，“还...还有这边.....”年轻人不满足于单独的舔吻，要求另一边也要被照顾到。“看来，你的小脑袋瓜里精彩的很。”斯内普匍匐在哈利身上，坏笑着加重了嘴上的力度。

“啊....唔嗯，轻点....”

斯内普空出一只手，抚慰着小孩那根早就充血站起来的肉棒，套弄着对方的柱身，指肉按摩着粉红色的柱头，指甲轻轻划过泉眼，才发现小哈利早就吐出了前液 。

哈利身后那处已经一张一合地可以容下一根手指了，男人常年拿小刀磨出的茧子摩挲着甬道里的嫩肉，刺激地他一下下地呻吟。

后穴流出的润滑打湿了哈利的腿根和斯内普的手指，“贪吃的小嘴。”又加进去一根，手指在柔软的肉道中触到一处凸起，“唔啊！呜......”哈利在斯内普的怀里颤抖了一下，可怜巴巴地看着斯内普，却被操地说不出完整的句子：“你....为什么嗯啊....不，不用润滑咒？”手指有目的地朝那处捅去，肉穴分泌出更多润滑，很快就容得下三根手指齐头并进。

“这是你的第一次，波特先生。”斯内普低下头吻吻再次撩逗哈利的舌头，小家伙颤抖着交出了第一次。男人挺拔的性器抵在因高潮翕动的穴口，“我不想给你带来什么阴影——尽管我不会。”

柱头一进入温暖的甬道便被嫩肉绞得动弹不得，“啊嗯......痛......”尽管能吃下三根手指，但还是不能和斯内普的尺寸相比，哈利搂着斯内普的脖子，将腰身抬得高一些好配合对方的动作。斯内普不得不按兵不动，俯下身用舔吻着哈利圆润的耳垂。

哈利全身是动情的粉色，任由斯内普在他身上探索着敏感点。

“你....你可以动了......”后穴止不住的搔痒使哈利忍不住吞了吞蛰伏在穴口的性器。

“等不及了？”热气喷洒在脖颈，哈利难耐地动了动，斯内普握着他的腰身，慢慢地把自己送进去。

“...嗯啊.....好......唔！”硕大的肉棒最后几乎是撞进甬道里，顿时就被暖融融的肠肉包围住，两人同时发出满足的叹息。

进去后便容易多了，斯内普一开始怕哈利受不住，依旧慢慢地抽送。结果对方并不领情，还叫着让他快点。

“你知道你这叫什么吗？”斯内普大力地操弄着哈利甬道里的那处凸起，看着他绿眼睛的小巨怪在他身下绽放，嫣红的眼角闪着泪光，翠绿的眼睛中满是浓地化不开的情欲，“哈啊....什么？”

“勾引教授。”

一手捏着哈利通红肿胀的樱桃，一手摩挲着他的性器，在哈利准备高潮的时候却坏心眼地把泉眼堵住，“和我一起，好吗？”男人的嗓音魅惑着哈利的理智，回应斯内普的只有一连串动听的呻吟。

“我....嗯唔....我没.....有勾引你.....哈啊！”硬邦邦的肉棒九浅一深地转着花样挑弄敏感的小穴，不成句子的话语在那一下深击彻底破碎，“你.....你先亲的我.....嗯.....”

斯内普看着平日倔强的救世主如何在现在，一点，一点地被他激起的情欲吞没。“既然是我先动的手，那我.....”性器突然慢下抽插的速度，在敏感点慢条斯理地碾过，又绕开那一点浅浅地抽送着。“我现在向梅林忏悔，我不应该和我的学生上床。”他的声音染上了抑制不住的笑意，可在哈利听来就是真.恶魔低语。

“呜......”空虚感包围了黄金男孩，他忍不住往斯内普手里挺着腰身“对，对不起.....唔哈....西弗.....”

斯内普被这声充满情欲的“西弗”冲地不知所向，花了好大力气才忍住想射的冲动，“说爱我。”

“我爱你。”

哈利似乎如梦初醒，被汗濡湿的刘海贴在额头上，全身都是乱糟糟的，荡漾着水波的眼睛盛满了爱意。

他清醒地看着眼前这个总是针对他的老蝙蝠为他沉沦。

“我爱你，西弗。”

“我也爱你。”

小孩最后还是忍不住认输了，两条纤细的腿勾住斯内普精壮的腰身，抱着他的脖子攀上了第二次高潮。

后穴不停地吸着小西弗，斯内普在几次大力的抽插后将滚烫的精液射进哈利的深处。

魔药教授抱着满身是痕迹的格兰芬多去清洗时，小狮子还是晕乎乎的。

等到哈利悠悠转醒，发现他趴在西弗勒斯的胸膛上，修长的手指探进小穴，将混浊的白液引出来。

“唔.....西弗......”哈利眨着眼睛，软软糯糯地唤着他的男朋友。

“怎么了？”西弗勒斯难得地带着温柔的笑意，用下巴蹭了蹭哈利柔软的头发。

“西弗西弗西弗......”

哈利抬起头，轻轻地在爱人唇上偷了一个吻。

“我好爱你。”  
他成熟的爱人这样回应他。  
噢，还有一个苏醒的小西弗。


End file.
